The Pirate and the Librarian
by maeyourskiesbeblue
Summary: But despite her disheveled appearance, Belle looked like a woman on a mission with her arms heavily laden with books as she scanned the crowd of the diner, obviously looking for someone in particular. Imagine Killian's surprise when that person happened to be him. Post 4x11 Captain Beauty friendship fic and how I imagine those two would bond, with dashes of Captain Swan.


He was sitting in a booth at Granny's, sipping on his coffee while he waited for Emma to return from taking Henry to school and join him. He pulls out his phone and finds the message he had received earlier that morning that read, "_Want to grab breakfast?" _

He was thankful that Henry had taught him how to create one of those _text messages_ and typed out his reply, "_I'll save us a booth." _

"_Great. See you soon. :)_" was her immediate response. It took Killian a moment to figure out why Emma had thrown in a colon and a parentheses, thinking it was just some kind of typing error. But then he cocked his head to the side, and he realized it was a little smiling face. And the fact that Emma was happy to meet him for breakfast made him smile like an idiot.

The stupid grin was still plastered on his face when he heard the bells on the door chime and popped his head up in hopes of it being Emma. However, the smile slid from his face and tilted into a frown when he saw it wasn't his Swan, but rather Belle and his frown deepened with sympathy when he saw the state she was in.

Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but some of the strands had slipped free and framed her face. Her clothes were not her usually impeccably pressed attire, but rather a pair of trousers and a slightly wrinkled blouse. Her face was void of any makeup and her pale cheeks were pink and blotchy like she had just been crying not moments ago and the dark circles that swept heavily under her eyes showed that she had not gotten much sleep in the days since Rumpelstiltskin's banishment. But despite her disheveled appearance, she looked like a woman on a mission with her arms heavily laden with books as she scanned the crowd of the diner, obviously looking for someone in particular.

Killian was surprised when she gave a triumphant little, "_Ah ha!_" when her eyes landed on him. She smiled a little as she made her way over and when she reached his table she dropped the pile of books in her arms with a loud thump. "I should have known better than to carry all of these from the library in one trip," she muttered more to herself. "Good morning, Hook. I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at what do I owe the pleasure, m'lady? Do you need help doing research on our latest foes?" Killian asked. While he and Belle were at least quietly civil to one another, despite their past encounters, they had never actively sought the other out for something other than aiding in the latest crisis.

"I was hoping I could talk to you. Is it… Is it alright if I sit down for a moment?" Belle asked hesitantly. Killian wordlessly gestured to the seat across from him and Belle immediately sat as he watched her with a puzzled expression. She fiddled with the rings on her fingers as she struggled to find the right words to say, but Killian stayed quiet and let her have a moment to arrange her thoughts. She took a deep breath and steadied her resolve. "I wanted to apologize for what Rumple did to you. I thought he had changed, that he was a better man. I had no idea he had your heart. I would've do-," she said in a rush, but Killian cut her off when he raised his hand to signal her to stop and shook his head.

"I know," Killian replied. "I know you didn't know what he was planning." Belle opened her mouth to speak, but Killian raised his hand again, and she closed it, her face falling dejectedly. "May I be so bold as to speak what's on my mind, Lady Belle?" There was a moment of hesitation, but Belle nodded her consent. "Thank you. But you listen to me, lass, and you listen good. Savvy?"

"Yes," Belle said, voice quiet and meek, bracing herself for the harsh truth.

Killian leaned forward, elbows resting on the table top, looking her steadily in the eyes. But when he spoke, his voice was soft and his words gentle. "Do not under any circumstances _ever_ apologize for that man. His actions were his own and you are not responsible for cleaning up his mess. You loved him and trusted him and he betrayed that trust." Killian leaned back in his seat and sighed. His eyes were full of sympathy as he looked at her. "While I appreciate the gesture, love, I will not be accepting any apologies from you on his behalf because they are not yours to give. Not to me, not to anyone."

Belle's chin trembled as she bit her lip and nodded shakily. "O-okay. Thank you," she whispered.

Killian trained his gaze away from her to give her a moment to reign in her tears and turned to the pile of books on the table. "So what's all this then?" he asked, tapping his hook against the spine of _Gulliver's Travels_.

Belle gave a little sniff and cleared her throat. "Henry had once mentioned that you liked to read." She smiled fondly as she spoke of her step-grandson. "I thought I'd loan you some books from the library… as a peace offering of sorts. You can keep them as long as you'd like. I'll waive the late fees. It's the least I can do."

Killian gave Belle a kind smile. "What sort of tales are these?" he asked reading the titles as he sorted through the stack.

"They're stories of grand quests and adventure on the open seas." She shrugged shyly. "I wasn't sure what you liked, but I thought regardless of whether you live on land or sea, you're still a pirate at heart. I'm sure you went on many grand adventures in your day and could appreciate a good swashbuckling tale or two. If you don't like them we can take them back and I can help you find something else. We have quite an extensive non-fiction section if that's more to your liking."

"These are perfect. I do enjoy a grand tale of adventure. Although, as of late my life certainly hasn't been lacking in its own adventures. But then again this _is _Storybrooke. Thank you, m'lady. I look forward to reading them," Killian replied with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome, Ho- _Killian_," Belle said with a smile. "Well, I don't want to bother you any longer. I'll leave you to your breakfast," Belle said, sliding towards the end of the booth.

Killian was about to let her get on with the rest of her day, but seeing the forlorn look in her eyes, knowing the heartache she must have been experiencing (having seen the same look in his Milah's eyes all those centuries ago), heartache that was truly unwarranted for a gentle compassionate soul like Belle's, Killian couldn't help but reach out to her. He stopped her before she could leave and said, "Uh, Belle? I'm meeting Emma for breakfast. Would you like to join us? I'm sure she won't mind." Killian lifted his hand, scratched self-consciously behind his ear, suddenly feeling foolish for extending the invitation, knowing he was probably the last person in Storybrooke she would want to be near.

But she surprised him when she said, "Really?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips

"Aye." He nodded.

Belle slid back into the booth. "I'd like that. I've spent far too many meals alone these last few days."

When Emma stepped into the diner a time later, she was surprised to see Belle sitting across from Killian. She took in the pile of books on the table, each had one open in front of them, but they were talking quietly to one another and Emma guessed it was a grand (if not slightly exaggerated tale) judging from the way Killian was gesturing with both hand and hook while Belle was listening with wide eyed wonder.

She strode across the diner and smirked as she heard Killian say, "...And the tentacles shot out of the water, threatening to toss the Jolly over, but with a few well aimed canons, we shot it square in the eye and the beast slithered back into the stormy depths. There were no casualties that day and the only damage done wa-"

"Was that scar on your cheek," Emma interrupted. "I'm beginning to think that's the _only _story you've got from your very long life since I've already heard it _at least_ _five times_." She grinned at Killian as he slid over in his booth to make room for her. She turned to Belle, "If I were you, I wouldn't believe a word he says. That story's gotten more exaggerated each time he tells it. I bet you that Kraken wasn't even that big, it was probably the size of a dog."

Killian scoffed indignantly beside her. "I assure you, love. That Kraken was very dangerous and twice the size of my ship."

"Mhmm," Emma hummed sardonically. She turned back to Belle who watched their exchange in amusement. "How've you been? Are you joining us for breakfast?" she asked casting a concerned look eye to the woman across from them.

"I hope you don't mind, love. An invitation to join us was the least I could do after she was kind enough loan me these books."

"Of course I don't mind," Emma said casting a soft smile towards Killian. She picked up the book off the top of the pile and look at the cover. "Treasure Island? I haven't read this in ages. It was one of my favorites as a kid. Definitely a good choice for the old pirate here, Belle," she said with a nod of her head in Killian's direction.

The three chatted amiably all through breakfast, making sure to keep the conversation light and away from all things pertaining villains and Rumplestiltskin. When they finish their meal and step out onto the sidewalk together,Belle surprised them both when she gave them each a hug, thanking them for their hospitality.

When Killian released her, he gave Belle a pointed look and said, "You'll do well to remember what I said, m'lady. Aye?"

"I will," Belle answered with a nod and a smile."Thank you again. And _you_ be sure to let me know what you think of those books."

Killian grinned. "I will give you a full review when I am finished with them."

They parted ways with Belle heading back in the direction of Gold's shop. Killian turned back around towards Emma, expecting to head in the direction of the sheriff's office, but he stopped short when he saw Emma gazing up at him with a broad grin (eyes alight with pride and, dare he say, _love_?).

"What?" He gave a little cough, feeling that spot behind his ear beginning to itch at that look in her eyes.

Emma stepped closer, invading his space as she wrapped an arm around his waist, the smile never leaving her beautiful face. "You never cease to surprise me." She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Killian gave a surprised little hum against her lips. He pulled back just a bit and gazed down at her, his voice taking on a husky little edge. "All that for inviting Belle to breakfast?"

Emma smirked and kissed him in three quick successions. "No that was because you are a wonderful man."

And she grinned up at him as he scratched behind his ear, watching in delight as a pink hue spread across his stubbled cheeks at the compliment. "I was just trying to show my gratitude for loaning me those books," he replied with a shrug.

Emma sighed and shook her head as she stepped away, but laced her fingers with his, tugging him along to follow her to the station. "Killian Jones, one of these days I'm going to be able to convince you that you truly do have a good heart. Trust me, I know. I've seen it."

"That you have, love. That you have," he replied, keeping their fingers entwined as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side, hips bumping gently against one another as they walked down the sidewalk. "And maybe one day I'll actually believe you."

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
